


Tied Up

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Was definitely not what I was expecting
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	Tied Up

He hated this. 

Absolutely hated this.

Silk red velvet ribbons bound his wrists the arms of a dark stained chair. In his mouth was a gag to keep him from making loud noises. But light green eyes clouded with rage and lust were fixated on one two figures standing in front of him. Both smirking with equal expressions.

The taller of the two pulled the shorter male into front of him, pulling light grey fabric slight to get a clear picture of a pale neck into front of him. George froze for a few seconds as he tilted his head slightly sideways to give Sapnap more access. Small tingles were left behind once the ravenette left small kisses trailing up to his jawline. 

A sudden whine erupted from the tallest male tied down to the chair and the standing two males attention focused on him. Sapnap let out a chuckle, “Enjoying the show Dream?”

Shortly after he bit down into the light toned flesh and sucking harshly. George’s eyes widened while he started to lean into the taller male just to get more of the feeling. He let pity moans leave his mouth, not enough for Dream to hear but enough for Sapnap to notice.

He was pulled sideways and lips pressed against his demanding for entry. George accepted almost immediately letting the younger male explore. Dream pulled at the restraints nails digging into his palms as he tried to spit the gag out. Sapnap pulled away from George whispering softly into his ear, “Strip and lay on the bed.”

His attempts were still once he felt a pair of navy blue eyes stare him down getting closer with every step the ravenette stepped closer. Tan fingers brushed his cheek leaving a shiver to the side of his face. “Awwww poor Dreamie is tied up huh pretty boy?” (I fucking hate pet names why do I add these?)

The gag slipped from his mouth while soft lips lightly pressed against his own, but instead of getting heated Sapnap pulled away eyes shooting to the brunette fully naked on the mattress prepping for what was going to happen. “You stay here. Break the ties we lock you to the bed with handcuffs.”

The tan boy slowly left the blonde in the chair whining for release of the bonds. George eyed him walking over, freezing up immediately, eyes filled with lust. Dream stared at the scene as Sapnap pulled off his shirt and jeans pushing the shorter male into the mattress itself.

He was definitely hard, and how could he not be?

His thighs rubbed together to relieve the feeling, but it could only do the bare minimum. Eyes drifting back the two of them he watched as George grinded up against a now fully naked Sapnap. 

Sapnap let out a groan into the smallest males ear making George sigh in ecstasy. A small nip to his ear would make him jolt just as dirty phrases were passed through his mind. “You’re gonna ride me so I can have a perfect view of your pretty little face.”

The younger male held his smirk beneath a serious face while George slowly shifted over off the soft cushions watching Dream let out moans in the corner from the scene unraveling before him.

The dark blue eyed male sat down on the edge of the bedside, looking at George with eyes of intent. 

The oldest male scooted over, placing himself slightly above the taller males laps. Slowly he was brought into another heated make out session. Hands slid up his waist caressing hair sides. His hands gripped Sapnaps face to pull him even closer.

He could feel the tip prodding his hole while tan hands roaming his body clamped on his sides, bringing him down at an excruciating slow pace so as to not hurt the boy. It certainly elicited a sounding moan from George’s throat only muffled by the kiss.

The brunette slid down slowly not to hurt himself in the process while the younger male finally pulled away to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. “A-ah~ Sapnap!”

Dream whines at that sound wishing her were free and able to touch the two males he loved. His silent cries are called upon deaf ears as the two continue Sapnap waiting for George to adjust.

Finally after what seems like a few hours to Dream, George taps Sapnap shoulder signaling that he’s ready for the younger male to start thrashing him. Of course the blue eyed male obliged hands pressed against the older males hips pulling up and down. “Nghhhhhh!”

George was definitely not quiet every time he would moan out either Dream or Sapnaps name, which was not currently helping the blonde right now. 

The ravenette decided to stop going easy on the older male as he roughly thrusted in trying to find his prostate. In a matter of seconds he found it with a sound that was between a moan and a scream. His face lit up while he aimed for the spot every time.

“S-Sap~Ngh! C-cu Ah~”

The short male released onto both their chests leaving a trail of stick while stings across his belly. His walls clenched ups around Sapnaps cock, which caused him to let his load into the Brit. 

George was tired while he laid back grabbing the nearest pillow and holding it. Sapnap on the other hand shot his head to Dream who was moaning while trying to get off. The youngest male made his way over the chair bending down once he reached the blonde. 

He pawed at the fabric as if the tease Dream, which worked, but also because he wanted to. He slid down the sweats and boxers in one foul swoop, admiring the length of the male in front of him. 

The tan boy stuck out his tongue giving Dreams dick kitten licks while his hands were off untying the blondes restrains. 

Finally the cloth gals to the ground and once that happens Dream stares down at the ravenette with a growl. Sapnap gulp.

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably try a fluffy smut should I?


End file.
